


3 AM

by Psyga315



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: You wanna know what REALLY happens when you call Baldi at 3 AM?





	3 AM

**RING! RING! RIIIING!**

Damn it, who’s calling me at this time? I go over to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” I asked.

“HEY! BALDI!” Oh God, it’s another hyperactive kid whose parents are so neglectful that they let their kid stay up this late.

“It’s 3 in the fucking morning! People are _sleeping!_ ” I shouted.

“I wanna ask you some questions for the fans!” Jesus Christ, they’re recording me!

“LET ME SLEEP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” I screamed at him. He just laughed.

“Dude! He’s legit scary! Like, comment, and subscribe!” He doesn’t care.

Well, looks like it’s sweeping time.


End file.
